<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Down Easy by PallasPerilous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573092">Going Down Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous/pseuds/PallasPerilous'>PallasPerilous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, California, Ficlet, Gen, Hollywood, Hunters &amp; Hunting, M/M, Melancholy, POV Dean Winchester, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous/pseuds/PallasPerilous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most monsters are broke as shit. </p><p>Why shouldn’t they be? Most people are broke as shit, too, and they don’t have to deal with an unslakeable hunger for human blood, or hearts, or fat, or tonsils or whatever the fuck is on this week’s Monster Menu. Not a lot of spare time to build your investment portfolio, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Down Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/pseuds/saltnhalo">saltnhalo</a> for running a thirty-minute fic challenge on the Profound Bond server, and providing the first image in <a href="https://knightiesart.tumblr.com/post/616413822040817664/some-of-my-favorite-sky-doodles">this lovely series of sky doodles</a> by Knightie as the prompt.</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">Come play along with us any time.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Most monsters are broke as shit.</p><p class="p1">Why shouldn’t they be? Most <em>people </em>are broke as shit, too, and <em>they</em> don’t have to deal with an unslakable hunger for human blood, or hearts, or fat, or tonsils or whatever the fuck is on this week’s Monster Menu. Not a lot of spare time to build your investment portfolio, right?</p><p class="p1">There are some exceptions, granted. The monsters that are made instead of born – plenty of vampires are just average schmucks who went out for a pee or a puke behind the wrong dive bar, but rich people can get turned just as easy. Unless you wrap that velvet VIP rope around your neck.</p><p class="p1">Rich monsters don’t get <em>caught </em>as easy, though – they have the scratch to avoid the level of desperate that attracts attention, and even if you sniff ‘em out, they tend to have top-notch security systems. There’s plenty of lower hanging fruit out there, and Dean is more of a stab ‘em and leave ‘em guy, anyway.</p><p class="p1">So it’s kind of rare to gank somebody with a place this nice.</p><p class="p1">This particular monster has an honest-to-shit Beverly Hills mansion, the kind that’s so “evolved” or whatever that it doesn’t even look like a house. It looks like some kind of crazy geometric screensaver, perched on the hillside; half of it is cantilevered out over the abyss like it’s NBD. His record collection is also fucking flawless – there are some framed platinums on the wall, it’s enough to make a man weep.</p><p class="p1">Sam’s busy melting the guy down in the luxury soaker tub in the master en suite. Dean started coughing from the fumes and Sam turfed his ass, which sucks because now he’s just wandering around, looking at this guy’s amazing shit and feeling like an insect. The sun is setting outside, and since the entire place is made of windows, literally everything is being lit up with a peachy glow – the leather furniture, the shelves of smart-ass books that have actually been read, the glossy photos of Mister Pointy getting chummy with just about every celebrity Dean’s ever jerked off to.</p><p class="p1">There’s just one patch of shadow in the whole scene, looming out on the vast concrete slab of deck.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” Dean says, sliding open one of the…walls? Doors? There’s a handle on it, and it opens, that’s what counts.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” says Castiel, not even glancing over at him. He says it kind of automatically; if Dean had said “pickle” he probably would’ve said “pickle” right back.</p><p class="p1">“Pickle,” Dean says.</p><p class="p1">Cas turns away from the breathtaking vista, all of Los Angeles rolled out before them like a magic carpet of etc etc and squints at Dean. “What?”</p><p class="p1">“Just trying something out.”</p><p class="p1">Castiel doesn’t say anything else. He just keeps standing there, elbows on the concrete, hands cupped together over the void. The way the trenchcoat bags over him makes him look like one of those water birds that has to dry out its wings after every dive and is clearly pissed about it.</p><p class="p1">Dean tips his chin at the frankly insane shit going on in the sky. Big scrapes of indigo layered over violet, blossoms of nuclear tangerine and delicate coral, the whole set of paint chips. “Nice sunset.”</p><p class="p1">Cas is quiet a second, then sighs. “It’s because of particulate matter,” he says. “Pollution from forest fires and carbon emissions. It changes how the light refracts through the atmosphere.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, shit,” Dean says.</p><p class="p1">“Indeed,” Cas answers. His face is the color of rose petals and the shadows are fresh bruises.</p><p class="p1">Dean coughs a bit. “Goes down real easy, though.”</p><p class="p1">Castiel breaks his gaze off of the much quieter Apocalypse going on down there, and looks at Dean’s face, instead.</p><p class="p1">“It does,” he agrees.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Before long, it’s dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>